


Error

by AruWolf



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, okay so it's like barely android/five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruWolf/pseuds/AruWolf
Summary: Trumblr prompt: "something Five/Android-y"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by blockedthewriter, and Adeline

Over the past few months Android has started to notice a malfunction in her sensory output. Her initial response is to inform the crew in order to prevent a situation from occurring, but her scans assure her of no possible threat to anyone but herself. _Just mild discomfort._

Her sensation modulators increase her body's core temperature just high enough that her skin tints. It only lasts a few seconds, and so far she's been able to hide the discoloration from the crew, but it's becoming a problem. Since the crew has gone uninjured for a while the medbay is usually vacant and it provides time for Android to do some research without interference.

That doesn’t prevent Five from stopping by, “Oh, hey Android.” 

Android nods, smiling stiffly, “Hello.” 

It would be uncomfortable asking one of the crew to vacate the medbay without a proper explanation, but perhaps Five might offer some insight on her condition. 

“Uh, what are you working on?” Five asks, peering over the Android’s shoulder. Her arm is full of odd trinkets as she scans the documents on the screen. Most times Android is impressed with the girl’s ability to process code, but she fears the likelihood of Five jumping to the wrong conclusions.

“I’ve been running regular scans regarding my inability to maintain internal core temperatures.” 

Although she's been keeping this to herself, when it comes to Five it’s difficult not to be forthright.

“What? ” Five’s voice fills with concern and she looks away from the screen. “You’ve been feeling sick?”

“I would not classify it as an illness,” she responds, feeling her synthetic thorax constrict. She catalogues it as embarrassment for not telling Five sooner. 

Five drops her equipment on a nearby counter before rushing back to the computer. 

“It looks like you’ve been running scans for a while.” Her posture growing tense by the second as her fingers fly across the keypad. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Android’s expression falters, Five’s pain triggering her emotional matrix and making it uncomfortable knowing she’s responsible for causing it, “It was not economical--”

Five cuts her off., “Not economical?” her voice softens considerably. Android appreciates the visible emotional response. “You’re an important part of this crew.”

There’s something in Five’s expression that draws Android in, a captive sense of knowledge and understanding. It makes her internal fans go into overdrive. 

“Oh.” 

Suddenly Android is very aware of how hot her internal core is. The increase in her fan output doesn’t seem to be slowing down as quickly as it usually does and it brings forth a realization that Android isn’t entirely prepared for.

“What’s wrong?” Five asks, as if she is unaware of the physical reaction Android is having. 

“I believe I’ve successfully discovered what’s been occurring with my internal processing.” 

“That’s great! What is it?”

“It is most commonly referred to as an infatuation.”

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to: cardservices.tumblr


End file.
